So It Goes
by httydfangirl123
Summary: "Hiccup, Astrid. Something is up with them." Hiccstrid one-shot. Set between Blindsided and Shell Shocked, this fanfiction takes a deeper look at Hiccstrid's secret relationship developing ;) Rated T for romance


**A/N: ****Hey! So... I've been working on this one-shot for a while now. The inspiration came from some Taylor Swift songs (Dress and So It Goes... from reputation). But I decided to follow the progression in Hiccup and Astrid's relationship between their first kiss and the gang finding out at the end of season 4. And thanks to Nishnibbles for beta-reading this! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**"Our secret moments in a crowded room, they got no idea about me and you," ~ Dress by Taylor Swift**

"Come on, H, join in the game!" Tuffnut shouted over the noise of the vigorous discussion going on behind him. Hiccup laughed, shaking his head dismissively.

"Come on, why not? Too scared you'll get Loki'd?" The male twin joked, though slightly disappointed, all the while Ruffnut tugged on his sleeve for him to re-join the circle that had formed around the table. The gang were playing some game that Hiccup didn't fully understand, all he knew was that it was clearly very funny. Just then Astrid burst out in laughter, throwing her head back and slamming her hand against the table. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the look of delight on his girlfriend's face. Her sapphire eyes were squeezed shut and her rosy lips curled upwards, pearly whites showing.

"You guys are having so much fun, and I'm feeling tired and don't want to be a bother," He replied, leaning back against the wall from where he sat on a barrel to the side of the Clubhouse. Tuffnut huffed and sat back down on the bench, but then Astrid looked over at him and pouted.

"Come on," She walked over to him and took his hands in hers. Hiccup shook his head again, smiling. But then she leaned in closer, her cheek touching his. "Do it for me, please?" She pulled back, looking at him with her wide sapphire eyes. Gods, they're so gorgeous…

"Ok, I'll join," He said finally, somewhat reluctantly, but the joyful expression on her face made it worth it. She led him over to the group and dealt him some cards as they sat next to each other. The game continued and soon enough his intelligent mind understood the game and laughed along with the others. _By Odin's beard, this is fun!_

"Haha Hiccup, I got you!"

"Take that, sister!"

"Oh no, you don't!"

"I'll get you back for that!" Hiccup watched the fun ensue, smiling broadly. He lowered his left hand under the table as he watched Snotlout's theatrical show of choosing the right card to get back at the twins, when suddenly he felt soft skin touch him. Astrid's hand wrapped around his, their fingers intertwining and she squeezed. He glanced over at her, feeling a swell of warmth and love inside him. She glanced at him momentarily, a loving smile on her face. The game continued into the night, the laughter slowed down and was replaced by yawns until suddenly Fishlegs fell asleep, his head slamming against the table as he went.

"Haha, sleepy head! " Snotlout laughed loudly, only for his face to fall as he dropped off, another bang resonating as his forehead hit the table and loud snores followed. Tuffnut looked at the two blurrily, blinking blankly before resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

"Hm... goodnight," Ruffnut mumbled as she too laid her head down and fell asleep. Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand again, and he turned to face her, smiling. He shuffled closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling at her.

"We should get back to our huts before we fall asleep like the others," He said quietly, kissing her forehead gently.

"Yeah," Astrid replied, untangling herself from Hiccup so she could stand up. They whistled for their dragons, mounted and flew off into the night sky. Silence fell, only the beating of their dragons wings could be heard, until Hiccup noticed that Astrid was shivering. He smirked, flying Toothless under Stormfly and pulling on her arm suddenly so she fell into his arms. She looked up at him in shock as he allowed her to take the position in front of him, her many questions were silenced as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. He heard her sigh contently as she leaned back and nuzzled her head into his neck. He pecked a kiss on her cheek as they landed outside her hut, Stormfly squawking fondly at her.

"Goodnight Hiccup," She smiled at him as she slid of Toothless' back, giving the dragon a quick scratch before walking into her hut. Hiccup sat there, smiling at her as she disappeared into the building, only realising he had zoned out when Toothless crooned at him, clearly asking when they were going to go to their own hut.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Toothless, let's go," He said and the dragon took off, Hiccup turning back so he could see Astrid smiling at him through her window. "I love you," He muttered.

* * *

"**You did a number on me but honestly, baby who's counting? I did a number on you but honestly baby who's counting? Who's counting? …one, two, three…" ~So it goes… Taylor Swif**t

The sun was already streaming through the window when Hiccup's eyes fluttered open the next morning. A blast of dragon breath blew on his face and he looked up to see Toothless looking at him eagerly. He laughed and sat up, giving his eyes a good rub.

"How long have you been sitting there waiting for me to get up?" He asked, getting a rumble from his dragon in reply. He reached over to attach his prosthetic and put on his armour, Toothless watching him impatiently.

"Alright, alright, you big impatient reptile," He laughed again, walking down the stairs closely followed by the Night Fury. He walked towards the door, pulling it open and stepping outside. But before he could register what was happening, the floorboards underneath his foot clicked and felt himself being propelled through the air.

"Wha..." He blinked, realising in surprise that he was hanging from the rafters that made up the roof of his hut. His hands gripped the beams of wood, but he looked back down when he heard Toothless laughing at him.

"Come on, Toothless, help me out, will you, bud?" He groaned, but his dragon was taking a moment to continue mocking him. "Toothless…" The dragon narrowed his eyes at him, but obediently stood underneath him so Hiccup could drop down onto him. "Ah… let's go and talk to the twins about that, shall we?" He muttered, glancing down at the suspected floorboard. The Night Fury laughed again as he took off towards the Clubhouse, where the rest of the gang were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning Hiccup!" Fishlegs greeted cheerfully, taking a bite out of his loaf of bread.

"Morning," Hiccup replied flatly, walking over to the pile of bread, grabbing one, then sitting down next to the twins. He placed his loaf on the table, then stared at them with an irritated expression. Tuffnut stopped talking to Snotlout and turned to him, looking cluelessly at him.

"What's wrong H? Got out of bed on the wrong foot?"

"Oh, so you're saying you had no idea there was a contraption under my floorboards, are you?"

"What? There was a contraption under your floor? Cool! What did it too? Blow up? Send you falling onto the ground? Send a bunch of arrows flying towards you?" Tuff replied excitedly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, not amused.

"Snotlout?"

"I have no idea," He replied between chuckles, but once he had stopped laughing Hiccup could tell by his face that he was telling the truth. He looked at Fishlegs.

"Hiccup! You know me, I'm not a prankster! I'd never do that," He exclaimed. Hiccup's eyes fell on Astrid, though he didn't expect any reaction from her. But to his shock and surprise, her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink and despite using her hand to cover her mouth, he could still see that she was smirking and suppressing laughter. His mouth fell open in surprise, and the others stared at her too.

"Oh-ho-ho," Snotlout mused, glancing between the couple. Slowly Hiccup's open mouth closed again, curving into a determined grin. Astrid nonchalantly continued eating, avoiding eye contact with him.

_Oh, it is on. It is so on…_

* * *

"So... You're not mad at me for that prank right?"

"What? No! Of course not, it was just a bit of fun!" Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend as they took a walk through the forest before turning in for the night. It had been a busy day, what with dealing with pesky Dragon Hunters on their coasts, fortifying the island and freeing dragons. And both of them were relieved to finally be able to go to sleep.

"Good," Astrid smiled back, holding his hand tightly and giving him a quick peck on the cheek as they emerged from the wood. "I'm tired, I think I'll fly back to my hut,"

"Sure," He replied, whistling with his fingers. A roar could be heard and Toothless jumped down from where he had waiting for them, closely followed by Stormfly. "Good night,"

"Goodnight," They flashed bright smiles at each other then took off, each flying towards their respective huts. Astrid glanced back at her boyfriend, just to be sure he wasn't going to play a counter-prank on her. She smirked slightly and watched him. He wouldn't dare. Stormfly landed in front of their hut and squawked her goodbye to her rider, and Astrid jumped off her back and gave her a scratch under her chin before walking towards the door. She walked in, then poked her head out.

"Goodnight, girl," She whispered, and Stormfly flew off towards the stables where she slept. She sighed, the tiredness fully dawning on her as she closed the door and walked towards her table. Yawning as she removed the twine from her hair, she removed her armour and went to put them in the cupboard. She opened the doors, but much to her astonishment, fish tumbled out, surrounding her feet in a big heap.

"What? Oh my Thor! Hiccup!" She kicked the silver animals off her feet and stormed towards the door, where she was sure she could hear stifled chuckles. She flung the door open and looked out to see a certain one-legged auburn-haired muttonhead flying away on Toothless, laughing into the wind. She stomped a foot on the ground, grunting at the pungent smell. _Oh, no he didn't… He's going to regret that…_ And a little smirk formed on her mouth.

* * *

Hiccup was nervous. Not that he wasn't usually nervous around Astrid, especially before that first kiss. But even more so now. Was his prank on her too much? Was she going to be raving mad at him? Had he driven their relationship to a crash? He would have to watch out at every corner if he was going to make it through the day. It was a prank war with Astrid after all, one of the best warriors on Berk. Thor knows what she could do to him…

Toothless crooned, nudging his hands that held his head.

"Oh, sorry, Toothless. I was just thinking." He absentmindedly tied his prosthetic on and climbed down the stairs, walking slowly and cautiously in case there was another trick floorboard. When nothing happened, he breathed a sigh of relief but still glanced around him nervously. Toothless crooned and he turned around to see his dragon laughing at him.

"Come on, bud, you don't understand! This is Astrid!" He gesticulated in exasperation, but his dragon only rolled his eyes, walking in front of him and pulling the door lever with his talons. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and to prove his point, Toothless walked out of the hut, head held high and gave Hiccup a light swat in the face with his tail. Hiccup huffed and followed him out, getting on his smug dragon's back as they flew to the Clubhouse.

"Good morning Hiccup!" This time it was Astrid that greeted him cheerfully, giving him a broad smile that made him feel suspicious. Why was no one else here yet? Why was Astrid laying the table and making sure all the chairs were neatly tucked in? What was she planning? "You're the first one here, take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready," Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" She faked surprise, almost believably.

"Oh, n-no, nothing," Hiccup replied, playing along in the nonchalant game. "I-I just thought that… uh… w-wasn't it Snotlout's turn to make breakfast?"

"I took his shift so that he could sleep longer," Astrid shrugged off her boyfriend's comment. _Ok… she's up to something…_ "Go on, sit down," Hiccup obediently made his way over to the table, ignoring his dragon's chuckles from behind him as he cautiously avoided every floorboard that looked a millimetre off.

"You can stop being so paranoid, Hiccup, I wouldn't play the same prank twice," Came Astrid's voice from where she took the loaves of bread off the fire on the other side of the table.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, you won't," He replied, reaching his chair and pulling it out. He lowered himself into it, when he suddenly heard the sound of wood scraping on wood, and he tumbled backwards into Astrid's arms.

"Oh, hey babe, you fell for me!" She giggled at her own joke as Hiccup groaned, getting back on his feet and grabbing the chair she had pulled from under him.

"Haha, very fun. Going old-school, huh? Run out of creative ideas?"

"Nope," She answered, throwing a punch at his head, but he ducked.

"Haha, not so fast- ARGH!" His gloating was interrupted by Astrid's uppercut, which sent him stumbling backwards. His back hit the floor suddenly and he grunted as Astrid jumped on top of him, pinning his arms down either side of him and kissing him passionately.

"Hhmppff," Came his surprised grunt, but he quickly kissed back as they exchanged saliva. Astrid took her weight off his arms and cupped his face as Hiccup put his hands on her waist. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss as their tongues danced.

"Good morning guys!" Fishlegs' voice came from the entrance of the Clubhouse and the two lovebirds split up in an instant. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Uh, uh, nothing, nothing. I-I uh.. I just tripped up on the ch-chair," Hiccup stuttered, face flushing pink as the two sat up.

"Y-yeah, and I just fell on top of him 'cause I wasn't looking where I was going," Astrid agreed, also blushing bright red and getting up. She reached out her hand to help Hiccup up, who accepted.

"Oh," He commented, glancing blankly between the two. But he didn't have time to ask questions as the twins entered in their usual manner: squabbling. As the commotion entered the Clubhouse, Hiccup glanced at his girlfriend, just catching her give him a cheeky wink before she finished getting the meal ready.

* * *

**"And when you get me alone, it's so simple. 'Cause baby, I know what you know, we can feel it. And all the pieces fall right into place, get caught up in a moment, lipstick on your face. So it goes…" ~So it goes… by Taylor Swift**

"Hiccup," The whisper pierced the silence of his hut like a spear through paper, and in an instant he was awake. He sat up in bed, blinking a few times, but the murky blackness didn't change. Careful not to disturb his sleeping dragon, he swung his legs over the side, leaning down to attach his prosthetic leg and making his way towards the stairs.

"Hiccup," Astrid's voice came again, leading him to the door. He reached for the lever to open the door, pulling it slowly as every small creak sounded like an explosion to his ears. His girlfriend stood there, shivering in the nightly chill, lips curving upwards when she saw him. His hand gripped her arm and pulled her inside, closing the door behind him and sweeping her over so they stood by his desk.

"Why are you up at this hour, milady?" He whispered, his arms around her waist as he gazed into the two beautiful pools of water on her face.

"I wanted to see you,"

"But why?"

"I just did,"

"But you have to be awake to want to see me, why were you awake?" Even in the darkness, he could see her cheeks turning pink.

"I, I... couldn't stop... thinking about you," Hiccup let the words sink in, then chuckled quietly.

"Oh? I'm flattered! I never took you for a hopeless romantic,"

"Shut up! I'm not a hopeless romantic! I'm a warrior, you know just as well as I do that I could take you down right now,"

"I don't see your axe," Astrid grunted, reaching behind him to get the sword off his desk and hold it near his neck aggressively.

"Oh, of course, you're Astrid Hofferson, and you could take your boyfriend down right now. But you won't will you, 'cause that's not what you're here for," He pushed the sword away with his finger and pulled her closer so their stomachs pressed against each other. Astrid smirked, gripping his colar and pulling so that the tips of their noses touched.

"No it wasn't, Dragon Boy," And she kissed him passionately. Hiccup gave into her immediately, turning his head to deepen the kiss, and Astrid willingly opened her mouth for him. Her hands found their way to his hair, combing through his auburn locks and grabbing fistfuls of it. Hiccup's fingers ran up and down her back and side, tickling her just enough to get her excited. She pulled away, only to grab his shoulders and push him onto his chair as she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and biting his lip playfully. She felt heat pumping through her veins, his lips on hers, his hands squeezing her thighs, her lungs gasping for air. She had to stop suddenly, pulling away so she could take deep breaths in but lingering so she could still feel his quivering mouth.

"I love you," She panted, smiling into his emerald eyes.

"I love you too," He replied, breathing onto her face "Always have," She blushed, closing her eyes for a moment to appreciate his body up against hers. But suddenly she felt Hiccup moving and her eyes flew open to see that he was walking up the stairs towards his bed, holding her behind and thighs in his arms.

"Why are we up here?" She whispered, noticing Hiccup's caution around the resting Night Fury.

"It's more comfortable," He replied, resting his nose against hers so their lips brushed against each other's as he sat down on the strewn blankets he had been lying in minutes before. He giggled quietly, "But nothing is as comfortable as you." She smiled at his rubbish joke, answering with another kiss on the lips. He turned his head again and soon enough Astrid could feel the heat returning as she moaned into the kiss. He pulled her onto the bed so she lay underneath him, trailing his lips down to her neck. She let out another happy moan, slipping her hands up his shirt. He felt her soft fingers on his chest and groaned back at her, falling beside her so he could slip his hands up her shirt. His good leg wrapped around her body and pulled her closer as his fingers crept up towards her breasts, caressing her skin as he went.

"Hiccup..." She whispered as he tugged longingly at her breast bindings. "...we can't do this..." He took his lips off her collar bones, ignoring the love bite visible where his mouth had been, and looked at her with an unreadable expression. His hand retracted from under her shirt and she did the same, both of them sighing with slight disappointment, though both of them knew they were by no means ready to go any further.

"You're right," Hiccup breathed into her neck, feeling his pulse slow down slightly as his breathing returned back to normal. They lay in silence for a minute or two, both coming to terms with what they had been doing, and would have done if they hadn't realised it. Astrid pulled him closer, liking the feeling of his warm breath on her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he appreciated the presence of the love of his life.

"At least I can have you by my side," He whispered, using his hand to raise her chin so their gazes met. "For now, that's all I need," He kissed her on the lips, sweet and innocent this time, and they parted again with a contented sigh.

"I'm tired," Astrid mumbled. Hiccup chuckled.

"That's what you get when you get up in the middle of the night to kiss me," She snorted, her warm breath landing on his face.

"I don't want to go back home," Hiccup felt a smile creep up on his face.

"You can stay here,"

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"If anyone sees us like this, then-"

"No one will see us, and if they do, we're fully clothed and anyone with a bit of common sense can work out nothing happened. Not with Toothless sleeping right next to us," Astrid laughed at this, knowing that he was right. She sighed, snuggling her head into his neck.

"Goodnight Hiccup," She wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed contentedly. Hiccup smiled, using his leg to pull her closer as he yawned.

"Goodnight milady," And within minutes they were both fast asleep, limbs intertwined and happy in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please leave me a review to let me know, I love hearing your feedback. Anyway, have a nice day/night and hopefully I'll see you again soon!**

**~httydfangirl123**


End file.
